Hiroto x Seiji - Chapitre 2: Seiji, mon prince
by Lea FANDESSHIPS
Summary: Hiroto x Seiji - Chapitre 2: Seiji, mon prince.


**Chapitre 2:**

 **Seiji, mon prince.**

Je suis arrivé chez moi. Mes servantes m'accueillent chaleureusement. Je vais à l'étage dans ma chambre... Je dépose mon chapeau et ma veste, puis me pose sur mon lit. Je suis content de ma journée. Je me suis bien amusé, Hiroto était un peu bizarre aujourd'hui... C'est étrange. Mais bon, il doit être seulement stressé. Soudain, quelqu'un frappe à ma porte de chambre.

\- Maître Seiji, je chauffe le dîner ? demande une de mes servantes.

\- Oui, tourne la tête vers Kame-san, qu'est-ce que tu en dis, Kame-san ? souris-je.

\- Chriii... dis-la tortue.

\- Kame-san est d'accord. dis-je en souriant.

\- Très bien, Maître Seiji et Maître Kame-san.

La servante repart en fermant la porte derrière elle. Je regarde Kame-san en souriant. Je l'adore... Kame-san est vraiment quelqu'un de formidable pour moi. Il est irremplaçable... Mon portable se mit à vibrer. Je tourne la tête vers mon bureau, me lève et prends mon portable. Hiroto viens de m'envoyer un message.

« Salut. Merci d'avoir consacré cette journée de congé pour moi... »

Je souris. Il est si imprévisible. Il a beau être dur, il est vraiment quelqu'un de très gentil. C'est bien pour ça que je l'adore... ! On ne sais jamais se qu'il va dire. Mais je le connais bien, c'est vraiment une personne en or. Je pris mon clavier de portable et écris.

« Bonsoir. Mais il n'y a pas de quoi. Ça m'a fait à moi aussi plaisir. »

Je lui envoie alors le message. En souriant. Après deux minutes, mon téléphone vibre une deuxième fois.

« Moi aussi... Seiji... ? Pourquoi m'as-tu... Pris dans tes bras... Avant de partir... ? »

Je lis le message.

« Hein ? Mais de quoi parles-tu ? »

Je lui envoie le message ignorant.

« Et bien... Quand tu es partis... Tu es venu me prendre dans tes bras... Et... tu es partis sans rien me dire. »

Soudain, ma servante vient me voir pour m'annoncer que notre dîner est servi. Je lui sourit et me lève en envoyant un dernier message à Hiroto.

« Je vais manger. A plus tard... »

Puis, je partis manger.

J'attends. Quand soudain, mon téléphone vibre. Je saute dessus étant impatient de savoir sa réponse. Je lis le message. Et là, c'est comme un boomerang qui reviens dans ta tête. « Je vais manger. A plus tard... » ?! Il se fou de moi ?! C'est toujours comme ça... A chaque fois qu'on veut savoir quelque chose de lui, il a toujours un autre truc à faire. Je soupire. Enfin bon... Tant pis, il me le dira une autre fois. Je suis dans mon lit. Regardant le plafond, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi... Mais je le regarde. Réfléchissant... Quand soudain, quelqu'un débarque dans ma chambre en la claquant fortement. Je sursaute.

\- HIRO ! ON A FAIM ! me crie Kôta.

\- Oui. Désolé. Et s'il te plaît, évite de venir comme ça dans ma chambre, en claquant la porte.

\- Oui, mais on t'appelle depuis cinq minutes !

\- Oui, bon. J'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux. J'arrive. lui répondis-je.

Je me lève donc. Posant mon portable au passage. Je sors de la chambre, et pars faire à manger pour mes petits frères et moi. La soirée s'écoule. J'emmène mes frères dans leur lit, leur raconte une petite histoire pour qu'ils s'endorment. Après quelques longues minutes, je pars enfin dans la douche. Me lave, et pars dans mon lit. J'éteins donc ma lampe, prends mon téléphone regardant si j'ai pas de nouveau message. Rien. Je soupire, puis le dépose. Et après quelque temps, je réussi enfin à m'endormir.

Mon réveille sonne. Je déteste cette sonnerie qui me réveille chaque matin... J'attrape mon téléphone avec hâte d'éteindre cette sonnerie. Je me lève en me frottant les yeux. Je n'avais pas très envie de me lever... Mais il le fallait. Donc, je mets mes pieds au sol et me lève en bayant. Me dirigeant vers le salon afin de boire un jus, manger quelque chose. Après mon petit déjeuné, je me prépare donc. Mettant un débardeur couleur bleu clair, un Jeans bleu marine. Je me coiffe un peu, mets du parfum, lave mon visage, prends mon sac et part de chez moi. Je veille à bien fermer la porte à un tour, puis commence à partir. J'ai préparé la table pour mes petits frères. Je n'ai rien oublié. Je marche sous le chant des oiseaux. C'est agréable. Marchant calmement, paisiblement. Sans trop de hâte. J'aime prendre le temps le matin de bien marcher. Quand soudain, je croise Kilari sur mon chemin.

\- Oh ? Hiroto ? me dit-elle un peu surprise.

\- Salut Kilari. Je suis surpris de te croiser ici.

\- Oui. J'ai voulu prendre un autre chemin aujourd'hui.

\- … je me mit à sourire, et... Tu n'es pas pour une fois en retard. dis-je d'un ton moqueur.

\- Mais ! Je ne suis pas toujours en retard ! boude la brunette.

\- Roohh... Je plaisante. souris-je en lui donnant une petite tape sur la tête.

\- Hmrrff... boude toujours Kilari.

Je l'adore, franchement elle est vraiment quelqu'un qui me fait rire. Même si elle est un peu cruche parfois.

\- Allé, on avance ? lui dis-je.

\- … Oui.

Nous marchons côte à côte. Sans trop se parler. Je voyais Kilari qui rêvasse. Pense t-elle à Seiji ? Me demandais-je. Alors je décide de prendre la parole.

\- Tu rêvasse ?

\- …

\- Kilari !?

\- … H-hein ? O-oui, pardon. Tu as dis quelque chose ? répond-elle avec un petit sursaut.

\- Oui, je t'ai demandé si tu rêvassais, mais j'ai ma réponse. A quoi tu pensais ou... A qui ? dis-je curieux.

\- … elle se mit un peu à rougir, o-oh... Je pensais au prochain concert. J'ai vraiment hâte ! me dit-elle avec un ton enthousiaste.

\- Oh... Je vois. souris-je.

Après encore quelques minutes, nous arrivons enfin à l'agence. On entre, et arrive dans l'étage du bureau de monsieur Muranishi. On entre.

\- Bonjour tout le monde. dis-je en synchrone avec Kilari.

\- Bonjour Hiroto, bonjour Kilari. répond Muranishi.

\- Bonjour. répond Kumoi avec une voix sèche.

\- Bonjour, madame Kumoi ! dit Kilari enthousiaste.

Je regarde à droite et à gauche. Je ne vois pas Seiji. Où est-il ?

\- Seiji n'est toujours pas là ? demandais-je.

\- Non, il n'est pas encore arrivé. Bon, Kilari viens suis-moi. dit Kumoi.

\- D'accord. dit Kilari suivant Kumoi.

Je me retrouve seul avec monsieur Muranishi. C'est étrange. Seiji n'est jamais en retard... Et si il lui était arrivé quelque chose ?! Non, calme Hiroto, ne pense pas à ça. Il doit y avoir des bouchons ou que se soit... Plusieurs minutes s'écoulent. Je reste assis sur le fauteuil, lisant le script. J'ai du mal à me concentrer... Je m'inquiète du retard de Seiji... Mais, soudain la porte s'ouvre. Je lève la tête. Et un grand blond entre dans la pièce, je souris puis me lève et va vers Seiji.

\- Seiji ! Enfin, que faisais-tu ?! le grondais-je.

\- Excusez-moi. Nous avons eu une panne avec ma limousine. Donc, on a dû appeler une dépanneuse. Je m'excuse Hiroto.

\- Tu sais que j'ai eu peur qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose de grave ?! C'est inhabituel chez toi d'être en retard... dis-je sur un ton un peu en colère.

\- Calme-toi Hiroto... Rien ne grave s'est passé... Je suis toujours en vie, et pas blessé. Personne n'a été blessé. Ne t'inquiète pas. me sourit-il.

Qu'est-ce qui me prends à lui crié dessus de cette manière ? J'ai eu peur, certes, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour m'énerver... Il n'y est pour rien... Bon, il est vrai qu'il aurait pu nous prévenir.

\- Aaahh ! Seiji ! Te voilà. Où étais-tu donc ? s'impose Muranishi.

\- J'étais en panne.

\- Aaah... Pas de chance. Bon, nous devons aller faire votre séance photo pour le nouveau magazine. Allons-y. nous dit Muranishi en souriant.

Nous sortons du bureau. Je marche au côté de Seiji, comme toujours. On arrive devant la porte de notre séance photo. On entre. L'auteur du magasine arrive vers nous.

\- Aaaahh ! Mes petits protégés ! Qu'est-ce que je suis heureux de voir... ! Vous allez bien, j'espère ? Car aujourd'hui nous allons prendre de belle photo... Nyyyaaaa ! nous chante t-il en bavant.

\- Bonjour... dis-je un peu perturbé.

\- Bonjour ! dit Seiji en souriant.

\- Bonjour, monsieur. Je suis Muranishi, manager des Ships.

\- Bien, bien ! Venez les Ships, placez vous dans le fond blanc... dit-il tout en ignorant Muranishi.

\- … Oui. dis-je me dirigeant avec Seiji vers l'endroit de la séance.

Muranishi regarde l'auteur. D'un air choqué de son ignorance envers lui. On a un auteur assez fou. Mais bon, il a l'air d'une humeur joyeuse.

Le photographe fait son apparition devant l'objectif.

\- Bonjour à vous.

\- Bonjour. dis-je en synchrone avec Seiji.

\- Nous avons deux cabines à votre disposition. Prenez vos costume, et prenez place une fois changé.

\- D'accord.

On prend chacun notre costume, et se dirige vers la cabine. Je me mit dans la première, et Seiji dans la deuxième. Je prends alors le haut. C'est un débardeur de couleur noir s'arrêtant au dessus du nombril, il est pétillant brille de tout les côtés. Je pris le bas qui est un pantalon long noir pétillant qui forme des pattes d'éléphants à la fin de mes pieds. Des chaussures pétillantes aussi, avec de petit talon masculin. J'étais un peu perturbé de cette tenu vraiment brillante et voyante. Je sors alors de la cabine. Les lumières artificielles éblouissent mon costume de mille feu. Seiji sort à son tour du même style de vêtement que moi, sauf en blanc. On brillait tout les deux de milles feu, nous sommes tout les deux assortis. Les mêmes vêtements, sauf moi noir et lui en blanc. Nous allons sur le décor de la scène.

\- Vous êtes vraiment magnifique tout les deux ! Huuuiiiaaaa ! Je vais faire fortune ! Héhé... ! Bien. Nous allons pouvoir commencer notre séance ! dit l'auteur.

\- Très bien. acquis le photographe.

Le photographe braque alors l'appareil devant nous.

\- Bien, alors vous vous mettez dos à dos en regardant du coin de l'œil l'objectif en souriant. nous ordonne l'auteur.

Je pris alors la pose contre le dos de Seiji. Mon cœur recommence son concert. Ce n'est pourtant pas le moment... Les sentiments que j'ai envers Seiji se réveille rien qu'à un contact. Je regarde donc, au coin de l'œil l'objectif de l'appareil. Le photographe prenant plusieurs photos de nous.

\- Très bien. Hiroto soit un peu plus détendu, tu es tout crispé ! Quand à toi Seiji c'est parfait ! Nous allons encore reprendre des photos de cette pose, pour que Hiroto nous montre un peu plus. Compris Hiroto ? Plus détendu. demande le photographe.

« Plus détendu » … Je le suis... Ou pas... Bon je suis au travail, il faut que je me ressaisisse ! Je pris alors, un air plus détendu. Le photographe sourit et nous félicite.

\- Bien ! C'est mieux là Hiroto ! Maintenant, vous vous mettez face à face, vous regardez la caméra et vous vous collez vos mains qui sont vers le fond du décor, et avec vos autres mains vous les pointées vers nous. Quand à vos expression, je veux que vous faites des visages souriants, et sûr de vous. Compris ? demande le photographe.

\- Compris ! dis-je en même temps que Seiji.

Nous prenons alors place selon les dis du photographe. Je colle ma main à celle de Seiji, et regarde l'objectif en souriant. Mon cœur accélère de nouveau. Tandis que le photographe prends plusieurs photos de nous en nous disant des « Super ! » ou « Très bien. ».

\- Bien, c'était très bien même ! Alors ensuite, vous vous mettez dos à l'objectif, avec un léger décalage afin de voir votre visage de profil. Et vous avez un regard sérieux.

Nous exécutons alors l'ordre donné. Je me pose dos à l'objectif me décalant légèrement afin que mon visage sérieux puisse se voir. Seiji prend aussi place dans la même pose que moi. Le photographe prit alors des photos toutes les secondes.

\- Vraiment, c'est magnifique... ! Ce sont des photos vraiment belles ! Je vous remercie, vous pouvez vous reposer. nous dit-il en souriant.

Nous sortons alors du plateau de notre séance photo. Je prends une serviette pour éponger mon visage. Je jette alors un coup d'œil vers Seiji. Lui est en train de boire un verre d'eau. Je souris, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi. Lui remarque donc mon sourire en sa direction. Et se mit aussi à sourire.

\- Qu'as-tu à me sourire comme ça ? me sourit-il encore avec un sourire de prince.

\- … je rougit un peu, o-oh, pour rien... Haha ! lui dis-je un peu gêné.

Il me regarde et me sourit encore. Pourquoi ? Il cherche à me faire perdre la raison ? Je regarde alors sa tenue. Ça lui va vraiment parfaitement, le costume épouse vraiment bien ses formes. Il est vraiment beau... Je souris de nouveau. Je ne veux jamais, non vraiment jamais le perdre... C'est vraiment... Une personne en or. Une pierre précieuse, qu'on ne peut se séparer... C'est mon cadeau du ciel. Je ne laisserai jamais personne lui faire dû mal... Ni me le prendre... Je le dévisage, lorsqu'une voix pleurnicheuse arrive vers nous.

\- Oooooohhhh... ! Mes enfants, mes chéris, vous êtes si... Merveilleux ! C'est vraiment formidable. pleure Muranishi d'une voix émue.

\- Merci, monsieur... sourit Seiji.

\- Haha... dis-je.

Monsieur Muranishi est très heureux. Toujours, il pleure de joie... Haha... Enfin bon...

\- Bonhh... Nous avons finis notre séance. Vous pouvez regagner vos habits.

\- D'accord ! dis-je au même moment que Seiji.

Nous allons alors de nouveau chacun dans notre cabine. Puis après quelque instant, nous ressortons habillés. Il faut quand même avouer que ces costumes, nous collais à la peau. Mais c'était fait exprès. Nous sortons de la salle. Je lâche un soupire.

\- Aaaahh... J'en pouvais plus... Il me collait vraiment à la peau... soupirais-je.

\- Voyons Hiroto, ça t'allait très bien, et on y est resté pas vraiment longtemps... me sourit Seiji.

\- … N'-n'importe quoi, ça ne m'allait pas aussi bien que t... ç-ça ! bégayais-je avec de petites rougeur.

\- Haha... me sourit-il de nouveau.

Il venait de me dire que ça m'allait ? Je me mit à sourire. Ça me faisais plaisir de savoir que lui aussi trouvais que à moi aussi, ça m'allait... La journée se défile... Il était à présent 17h00.

\- Bon, très bien... Nous allons dans mon bureau. nous annonce Muranishi.

Nous suivons alors notre manager. Le pas plutôt calme, je regarde au coin de l'œil Seiji. Je souris bêtement dans le vide, mais il suffit d'un regard vers lui pour que je me sente apaisé... C'est vraiment lui... L'être cher à mes yeux.

Nous arrivons alors au bureau de Muranishi. Je m'assoie au côté de mon partenaire de scène.

\- Bon, je vais chercher Kilari. Attendez-moi là. dit Muranishi.

\- D'accord. dis-je d'une voix soupirante d'apaisement.

Un silence se place alors dans la pièce. Ne sachant que dire...

\- Ça va Hiroto ? Tu as l'air d'être dans tes pensées.

\- Hm ? Oh, je vais bien. Non, je ne pense pas... lui répondis-je les bras posé sur le dossier.

\- … il sourit, tu es sûr qu'il n'y a pas quelque chose ? me dit-il avec un sourire un peu malin.

Je le regarde avec un air étrange, me demandant se qu'il lui prend de prendre une intonation bizarre et un peu malin... Il rit de mon regard inquiétant, je reste dans les mêmes regard.

\- Hiroto, réponds à ma question ! reprit-il avec encore un ton malin mettant son bras autour de mon cou.

Je le regarde de nouveau. Mais, il fou quoi ? Il est bizarre d'un coup.

\- H-hm... Mais, je t'assure que je vais bien, c'est toi qui a un problème. lui dis-je bien clairement.

\- Moi ? il me fais un sourire étrange, mais non, moi je vais parfaitement bien... répond-il encore avec une intonation bizarre.

\- … Nan, mais sérieux. Seiji qu'est-ce que tu as ? C'est toi qui a un problème !

\- Non, le problème c'est toi ! Tu n'as pas acheté le parfum « Lebeau », le parfum qui attire la fille de tes rêves... dit-il avec un ton assez bizarre.

Il se lève et là apparaît Kilari. Il s'approche d'elle puis mets sa mains sur sa joue et ils rapprochent leur visage. J'ai les yeux grand ouvert. Il fou quoi Seiji ?! Non, je ne veux pas qu'ils s'embrassent ! Seiji est qu'à moi ! Kilari sort de là ! Les deux visages se rapprochent.

\- COUPEZ ! C'est dans la boîte ! Bravo Seiji, bravo Kilari, et bien sûr à toi Hiroto ! sors de nul part le cameraman.

\- Qu-quoi ?! M-mais que... ? bégayais-je.

Seiji s'approche de moi.

\- Bien joué Hiroto. me sourit-il.

\- … Tu peux m'expliquer ?!

\- On a joué la pub ! Sans que tu sache qu'on l'a jouait ! Je suis désolé, mais on a décidé de faire comme ça pour que tu n'as pas ton stresse. me dit-il avec un visage un peu embêté.

\- …

Je reste sans voix. En colère, je me lève d'un coup lançant un regard noir à Seiji et à Kilari. Je sors furieux. J'entends la voix de Seiji m'appeler... Mais ma colère me fit avancer. Je sors du bâtiment... Quand soudain quelqu'un m'attrape par le bras. J'arrête le pas sans me retourner la tête vers le sol.

\- Hiroto... Pardonne-nous... Nous pensions que ça t'arrangerais... Et tu es bien mieux quand tu es naturel... Je suis vraiment désolé, c'est de ma faute... J'aurais pas dû... Mais... Quand je te voyais avec cette pub, tu ne semblais vraiment pas en place... Tu t'es vraiment bien débrouillé... Je suis vraiment navré... Hiroto... dit-il avec une voix désolé.

\- … Depuis quand tu devais embrasser Kilari ?! Ce n'était pas inscrit dans cette pub ?! Ces paroles non plus ?! dis-je d'un ton énervé en me retournant vers Seiji.

\- … il me regarde avec un air toujours désolé et un peu surpris, désolé Hiroto... Je sais que tu aimes Kilari. Mais, je ne l'ai pas vraiment embrassé, on a fait semblant, j'étais dos à la caméra, donc dans le profil où nous étions, on pouvait croire que nous nous embrassions. Et comme toi tu étais dans le même profil de la caméra, tu l'as cru aussi... Mais, nous nous sommes arrêtés à quelque centimètre. Je te promets, je ne l'ai pas embrassé. me dit-il.

… Je reste sans voix, j'ai mal au cœur d'un coup. Je ne suis plus amoureux de Kilari, c'est toi que j'aime, je ne voulais pas que Kilari t'embrasse. C'est mon rôle. N'empêche je suis soulagé d'apprendre qu'ils ne se sont pas embrassés. Ma colère s'abaisse peu à peu.

\- … V-vous vous êtes pas embrassés ? Et... Pourquoi avez-vous changé le script ?

\- Non, nous nous sommes pas embrassé. Et, parce que on ne pouvait pas garder le même script. C'était trop compliqué, et puis tu aurais su de quoi je parlais.

\- Hm... Bon, je ne t'en veux pas... Et... C'est vrai que ça me soulage de l'avoir passé et que ça s'est bien passé. lui souris-je.

Il me fait alors un sourire. Quand soudain, Muranishi arrive avec Kilari.

\- Ooh... Vous êtes là... Pardonne-nous Hiroto si ça ne t'a pas trop plu. me dit Muranishi.

\- Non, c'est pas grave. Seiji m'a expliqué.

\- Ça va ? me demande Kilari.

Je regarde Kilari avec un air un jaloux.

\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas... Ça va... lui dis-je.

\- elle me sourit, tant mieux alors.

\- Bon, votre journée est terminée. Vous avez été formidable, je vous remercie.

\- C'est nous qui vous remercions, monsieur. dit Seiji gentiment.

\- Bonne soirée. dit-il.

Et Muranishi rentre dans l'agence. Kilari nous regarde.

\- Bon... Je dois allée chez moi. On se voit demain, les garçons. nous dit la brunette.

\- A demain, Kilari. sourit Seiji.

\- A demain. lui dis-je calmement et en lui lançant un sourire.

Elle nous lance un dernier sourire avant de courir dans la direction pour chez elle. On commence alors à marcher côte à côte. Je marche au côté de Seiji silencieusement. Perdu dans mes pensées... Je regarde une nouvelle fois Seiji du coin de l'œil. Il faut que je lui dise. Mais ma peur m'en empêche. Je n'ose pas, ayant peur qu'il le prenne mal et qu'il me laisse tout seul. Mais... Ne pas lui dire n'est pas la meilleure solution non plus. Seiji tourne la tête vers moi.

\- Hiroto ? Ça va ? m'interpelle le blond.

\- E-euh... je tourne la tête vers lui, je vais bien.

\- Hm... Tu as l'air soucieux, Hiroto, je te connais bien, et je sais quand quelque chose ne vas pas... Tu ne peux pas me mentir sur ça... Je suis ton meilleur ami, tu sais ? me dit-il en lançant un sourire remplis d'inquiétude et d'émotion.

Je le dévisage. « Meilleur ami » ? Seiji, tu es bien plus que ça pour moi... Je... T'aime ! Ça c'est sûr ! Je le sais maintenant ! Je dois lui dire, peu importe se qu'il pense. Il me connaît comme personne d'autre, Seiji est formidable, je le connais bien moi aussi... Et je pense... Non, il faut que je suis sûr ! Allé ! Courage Hiroto ! Tu peux le faire. Je pris mon courage à deux mains, prends Seiji par la main pour l'emmener un peu plus loin. Seiji me regarde étant intrigué de mon comportement soudain.

\- Hiroto, pourquoi m'avoir emmener ici ? demande le blond intrigué.

\- … Écoute, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire, ne me coupe pas, ne te fou pas de moi et écoute-moi. Tu as compris ? lui dis-je avec un regard sérieux et un ton légèrement stressé.

\- H-hm... Oui ? me dit-il un perturbé et étonné de mon comportement étrange.

Je pris ma respiration.

\- Voilà, j'ai mentis quand... Je t'ai dis que Kilari ne pouvait pas le jour de congé, il me regarde avec de grands yeux, je suis désolé de t'avoir mentis, je... J'arrivais pas à lui demander... Et ça fait un moment que... J'arrive pas à lui demander quelque chose quand il s'agit de sentiment. Mon cœur bloque pour Kilari... Au début, je pensais que... J'avais peur qu'elle me rejette... Mais... Quand... je respire d'un coup, quand je pense à toi... je rougit un peu, mon cœur bât à cent à l'heure... je détourne le regard, pour moi... Tu... Es bien plus qu'un simple partenaire de scène, plus qu'un collègue, plus qu'un meilleur ami... je le regarde droit dans les yeux, Seiji, je t'aime ! avouais-je en le regardant sérieusement dans les yeux.

Il écarquille les yeux. Des rougeurs apparaissent sur ses joues. Il me dévisage, toujours avec un regard un peu choqué.

\- … il fit un début de sourire, alors tu es amoureux de moi ?

\- Oui ! dis-je franchement.

\- … il me lance un sourire de prince, Hiroto... Tu es vraiment imprévisible, et pourtant, je sais toujours voir se que tu ressens, comment tu vas... Mais, j'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à une déclaration envers moi... Je ne t'en veux pas de m'avoir mentis, il est vrai que je m'y attendais... il me regarde toujours en souriant, Hiroto, tu es aussi important à mes yeux. Je suis heureux que... Cela est réciproque... me dit-il tout en souriant.

Je le dévisage un moment, en me répétant sans arrêt ses derniers mots « Je suis heureux que cela est réciproque. » … Pardon ? Cela veut dire... Qu'il m'aime lui aussi ?! Je le regarde sans voix.

\- Hiroto, je t'aime. me sourit-il.

J'ouvre grand les yeux. Seiji vient de me dire qu'il m'aime ?! J'y crois pas... Je rêve ? Je me pince la main, mais rien ne s'y passe. Je suis toujours dans le parc en face de Seiji. Je ne trouve plus les mots, rien n'y vient, je suis tellement choqué que se soit réciproque... Depuis quand ? Et pourquoi essayer de me rapprocher de Kilari alors ? Des tonnes de questions se bousculent dans ma tête. Je regarde alors le doux visage du beau blond devant moi.

\- …

\- … il sourit.

Plus de mot nous viens à nos lèvres. Je place alors ma main sur la joue de Seiji, suite à ce geste, Seiji fait son sourire de prince et mets sa main sur la mienne. Je lance mon sourire de petit diable puis commence à me rapprocher du visage de mon prince. Je le vois fermer petit à petit ses yeux, je ferme alors à mon tour doucement les miens. Plus que quelque centimètre, et nos lèvres se touchent. Enfin je vais pouvoir sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes. Et d'un coup, nos lèvres se posent l'une sur l'autre. Enfin, enfin je sens ses douces lèvres... Il me prit par la taille pour me rapprocher de lui doucement, je me laisse emporter vers lui. Nous nous embrassons dans une infinie douceur et remplis de passion. Je décolle mes lèvres petit à petit regardant mon bien-aimé quelques secondes pour goûter de nouveau ses lèvres. Après quelque embrassade de plus, je décolle de nouveau mes lèvres pour m'enfuir ma tête dans son cou. L'encerclant de mes bras sa taille. Il fit de même. Je me mit à sourire. Je me sens bien... Même très bien... J'aimerais rester comme ça dans ses bras le restant de ma vie.

Quelques instants plus tard, je me retire doucement de Seiji. Nous nous regardons dans les yeux. Seiji me sourit. Je regarde ses joues roses. Je souris, qu'est-ce qu'il est mignon quand il rougit.

\- Je t'aime. lui dis-je sans peur.

\- Moi aussi, Hiroto. me dit-il en me caressant affectueusement mes cheveux.

\- … je rougis, Et ! Ne me caresse pas les cheveux comme ça, idiot... ! dis-je nerveusement.

\- Haha ! Sois pas gêné. me dit-il avec un sourire malin.

Je le regarde puis lance mon sourire de petit diable.

\- Bon, je suis désolé, Seiji, mais je dois rentrer pour m'occuper de mes petits frères...

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? me demande mon prince.

\- N-non, je ne veux pas t'embêter. Je peux rentrer tout seul. lui répondais-je gêné.

Il m'embrasse, puis se retire et me regarde.

\- Tu ne me dérange pas, Hiroto. Me dit-il en me lançant un sourire malin.

\- … Hey ! C'est moi qui donne les baisers ! lui dis-je en lançant mon sourire diabolique.

\- Hahaha ! Le petit dominateur, se rebelle. me sourit-il.

Je lui sourit à mon tour. Puis nous commençons alors à partir en direction de mon appartement. Le chemin se fait dans un silence. J'ai envie de lui prendre la main... Mais je me retint. Les gays ne sont pas les bien vu... Soudain, je sens une main chaude prendre la mienne.

\- Dites donc, elles sont vraiment froides tes mains. dit-il en me souriant.

\- S-Seiji ! Ne me prends pas la main... Tu sais que les gens ne voie pas les gays vraiment bien... ! dis-je stressé tout en m'arrêtant.

\- Et alors ? Tu en as honte ? Le regard des gens ne sont pas important. Il ne faut pas bloqué, tu comprends ?

\- … Oui. Je n'ai pas honte d'être avec toi... !

Il me sourit et je lui renvoie le sourire. Je tiens alors la main de Seiji fermement. Et nous continuons d'avancer.

Après plusieurs minutes de marche, nous arrivons enfin devant mon appartement. Je regarde Seiji qui me regarde aussi.

\- Bah, à demain. Dis-je.

\- A demain, mon beau.

Nous nous embrassons encore avant que j'entre dans mon bâtiment. Je me retourne et regarde Seiji, lui faisant un signe de la main. Il me le renvoie. Je rentre alors dans mon appartement...

 **A suivre dans le chapitre 3...**

 **De HirotoEtmoi56.**


End file.
